


Breaking the silence

by Alys27



Series: Silence [4]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Feels, Londyn, M/M, Male Slash, Silence, Slash, cisza, fortepian, jest drama, jest dużo feelsów, język migowy, konsultacje naukowe, miganie jest naprawdę fajne, mutyzm funkcjonalny, muzyka, serio pytałam psychologa, także to nie jest wyssane z palca, to już koniec!, wypadek
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-31 00:53:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12121008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alys27/pseuds/Alys27
Summary: "Open your mouth only if what you are going to say is more beautiful than silence"





	Breaking the silence

**Author's Note:**

> To już ostatnia z zaplanowanych części o Andym i Eriku. Kocham tych moich chłopców, dlatego... co tu dużo mówić, po tylu dramatach, jakie obaj przeżyli, zasługują na szczęście ♥
> 
> Poza tym tagi nie kłamią. Naprawdę napisałam kiedyś tam maila (dawno temu, wstyd, że zajęło mi napisanie tej części tyle czasu O.o) do jednego pana psychologa, który napisał mi sporo na temat mutyzmu i polecił strony internetowe, z których potem korzystałam. Dziękuję mu więc serdecznie.
> 
> Mam nadzieję, że Wam się spodoba :D

 

Byłem spóźniony.

Mocno spóźniony, jeśli mam być nieco bardziej precyzyjny.

Wbiegłem zdyszany do budynku londyńskiej filharmonii i od razu otoczyło mnie jasne światło sączące się z kryształowego żyrandola wiszącego na środku holu. Zdezorientowanemu recepcjoniście machnąłem przed oczami legitymacją wiceprzewodniczącego samorządu studentów i szybkim krokiem skierowałem się ku schodom. Jeszcze zdążyłem usłyszeć za plecami życzliwe:

\- Pierwsze drzwi po prawej!

Wbiegłem po dwa stopnie na pierwsze piętro i już stojąc pod szerokimi, ciemnobrązowymi, podwójnymi drzwiami ze złotą klamką, poprawiłem marynarkę i rozluźniony krawat, przygładziłem dłońmi włosy. Wstrzymując oddech, nacisnąłem ostrożnie klamkę i wszedłem. W sali panował półmrok. No, przynajmniej w części dla publiczności. Natomiast scena była oświetlona z obu stron i z przodu, tak że grający właśnie na fortepianie chłopak o azjatyckich rysach twarzy był doskonale widoczny. Rozejrzałem się dokoła i stanąłem pod filarem. Wszystkie miejsca na widowni były zajęte. Pod sceną, ale też i na loży, krążyło nieustannie kilku fotografów. Co chwilę rozlegał się błysk lampy, a oni już przeskakiwali w nowe miejsce i znów pstrykali. Nie powiem, irytujące. Ile zdjęć można zrobić jednej osobie…?

W końcu pianista skończył grać, rozległy się głośne brawa, a na scenę weszła jakaś kobieta w obcisłej garsonce i z podkładką z notatkami w ręku.

\- Dziękujemy. To był reprezentant Japonii, Tetsuya Aomine. A teraz zapraszamy naszego ostatniego uczestnika. Reprezentant Zjednoczonego Królestwa…

… och, jak gościnnie to zarządzili, naprawdę, gospodarze jako ostatni…

-… Eric Fitzgerald.

Serce zaczęło mi walić jak szalone. Rozległy się gromkie, zachęcające brawa, a reporterzy zaczęli błyskać fleshami w zastraszającym tempie, kiedy na scenę wyszedł Eric.

Mój Eric.

Mój od trzech miesięcy, trzech dni i jakichś dwudziestu jeden godzin.

Uśmiechnąłem się szeroko, widząc jak wchodzi powolnym krokiem i staje na środku obok czarnego, wypolerowanego fortepianu. Jak zwykle na twarz przybrał maskę powagi, chłodu i obojętności. Tylko jego oczy czujnie przeszukiwały publiczność zgromadzoną tuż przed nim, ale było zbyt ciemno, by mógł wyłapać mnie wzrokiem na samym niemal końcu sali. Eric skłonił się lekko, nadal nie spuszczając uważnego wzroku z widowni, po czym usiadł przy fortepianie. W mocnym świetle lamp jego włosy ponownie wydały mi się niespotykanie jasne, niemal białe. Tymczasem Eric przymknął oczy i dosłownie na ułamek sekundy zatrzymał dłonie nad klawiszami, jakby dał sobie chwilę na odetchnięcie, skupienie albo może przypływ natchnienia. Zaraz potem jednak rozległa się melodia. Nie znałem tego wcześniej, choć słyszałem już nie raz jak Eric ćwiczy. Cokolwiek by jednak nie zagrał, zawsze mnie to urzekało, zawsze wywoływało dziwne rozczulenie i wewnętrzne rozedrganie, tak jak to było przy naszym pierwszym spotkaniu. Wstrzymywałem oddech i zaciskałem mocno kciuki, wiedząc, że jestem dużo bardziej zdenerwowany niż on sam przed konkursem. Patrzyłem jak gra, jak spod jego palców wypływa melodia, która urzeka nie tylko mnie, ale i zgromadzonych wokół ludzi. Gdy skończył kolejny utwór i rozległy się głośne brawa, już wiedziałem, kto zajmie dziś pierwsze miejsce. Kto powinien je zająć. I nie myślę tak dlatego, że… no, wiecie… Naprawdę jestem obiektywny. Choć w sumie nie słyszałem żadnego z jego konkurentów, ale czy to ważne?

Eric wstał, ponownie się ukłonił i wszedł za kulisy, a na scenę wyszła ponownie kobieta w obcisłej garsonce.

\- Proszę państwa, szanowni goście, to już wszyscy nasi uczestnicy tego wieczoru. Zapraszam teraz na półgodzinną przerwę, podczas której jury naradzi się w sprawie werdyktu, a następnie zostaną ogłoszone wyniki. Na dole czeka na państwa poczęstunek, kawa, herbata, można również…

Dalej nie słuchałem jej wywodów, tylko przemknąłem bocznymi drzwiami i nie zauważony przez nikogo, dostałem się za kulisy. Rozejrzałem się dokoła i przeszedłem jeszcze kawałek przez dość słabo oświetlone pomieszczenie, które wyglądało, jakby lądowało w nim wszystko, na co nie znaleziono miejsca nigdzie indziej, czyli krótko mówiąc jak składzik. Zaraz jednak zauważyłem kilka osób, które stały pod ścianą i rozmawiały w nieznanym mi języku. Ciut dalej stał ten Japończyk wraz z podobnym do niego nieco starszym mężczyzną. Pozostali uczestnicy stali pojedynczo, zerkając na siebie nie tyle niepewnie, co nieprzyjaźnie. Już chyba wiedziałem, co miał na myśli Eric, mówiąc, że na konkursach nie ma miejsca na przyjaźnie… Po chwili zaczęli do nich dołączać członkowie ich rodzin, dotąd siedzący na widowni. A ja tylko rozglądałem się uważnie, szukając wzrokiem jednej znajomej sylwetki. W końcu dostrzegłem Erica. Stał oczywiście sam, w samym kącie, opierając się ramieniem o ścianę i wpatrując w smugę światła padającą ze sceny. Patrzyłem na niego przez moment, utrwalając w pamięci ten obraz,  wiedząc, że on nie zdaje sobie sprawy z mojej obecności. W końcu podszedłem do niego i dotykając lekko jego ramienia, szepnąłem:

\- Eric…?

Odwrócił się zaskoczony, a potem… nie zważając na innych ludzi, zarzucił mi ręce na szyję i przylgnął do mnie całym ciałem. Ogarnąłem go mocno rękami, uśmiechając się w jego włosy.

\- Też się cieszę, że cię widzę – mruknąłem, głaszcząc go delikatnie po plecach.

Westchnął cicho, rozluźniając uścisk i odsuwając się kawałek. Uniósł dłonie, wykonał dość powoli serię skomplikowanych znaków i spojrzał na mnie pytająco. A ja? A ja parsknąłem niepowstrzymywanym śmiechem. Eric przewrócił oczami z rozbawieniem i wyciągnął swój notes i długopis z kieszeni.

 _Co tym razem zrozumiałeś?_ – napisał.

\-  Że chcesz wydoić słonia.

Uśmiechnąłem się szeroko, widząc, jak kąciki jego ust unoszą się lekko do góry.

\- A co powiedziałeś?

_Pytałem, kiedy przyszedłeś. Nie widziałem Cię na widowni._

Bo wiecie… ja się od tych trzech miesięcy uczę języka migowego. Eric mnie uczy, pokazując słowa i zwroty, ja sam też się uczę, korzystając z internetu. Ułatwia to porozumiewanie się z Erikiem, bo to szybciej działa niż gdyby miał wszystko ciągle pisać. Ale naprawdę najwyraźniej nie mogę wszystkiego zapamiętać i wiele słów strasznie mi się myli. I wychodzą wtedy takie… dojone słonie.

\- Spóźniłem się trochę… - Taa, „trochę”! - … i nie było już miejsc siedzących. Stałem na końcu pod filarem. W ogóle rewelacyjnie ci poszło – powiedziałem, patrząc na niego z dumą.

Pokręcił głową nie do końca zadowolony.

\- Daj spokój. Byłeś świetny i powinieneś to wiedzieć. Myślę, że pierwsze miejsce masz jak w banku – dodałem, próbując go przekonać.

Znów pokręcił głową. _Ten Japończyk przede mną był dobry. Ma duże szanse._

Jak na komendę obaj spojrzeliśmy na dwóch Azjatów, stojących w odosobnieniu i rozmawiających ze sobą zaaferowanymi, pełnymi napięcia głosami. Jakby wyczuli nasze spojrzenia i młodszy z nich odwrócił się w naszą stronę. Przez chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem z Erikiem: Japończyk pełnym zaciekawienia i wyzwania, Eric zaś ze spokojem i nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy. Wtedy jednak poczułem uścisk szczupłych palców na nadgarstku i zostałem niemal siłą pociągnięty w sam róg pomieszczenia, gdzie na podłodze leżały równo ułożone elementy jakiejś starej dekoracji. Usiedliśmy na nich ostrożnie, ramię przy ramieniu, opierając się o ścianę, ukryci w cieniu przed oceniającymi oczami pozostałych uczestników.

\- Masz jeszcze 23 minuty… - mruknąłem, zerkając na wyświetlacz telefonu. – Twoi rodzice nie chcieli przyjść dzisiaj…? – zapytałem, choć w sumie wiedziałem, jaka będzie odpowiedź.

Eric parsknął cicho, kręcąc głową, ale wyraźnie spochmurniał. Postukał kilka razy długopisem w kartki notatnika, jakby zastanawiając się nad odpowiedzią, aż w końcu napisał: _Myślisz, że im się chce jeszcze przychodzić? Że znajdą czas? Że to dla nich coś nowego? Ja już od dawna nie robię tego dla nich._

Tego się spodziewałem. W ciągu tych kilku miesięcy bycia razem, tylko raz miałem okazję spotkać państwa Fitzgeraldów w czasie Bożego Narodzenia i… to było dość… dziwne przeżycie. Sprawiali wrażenie bardzo zajętych, ciągle mających coś do załatwienia, ciągle w ruchu, jakby stanowiąc swoiste przeciwieństwo dla spokoju i opanowania Erica. Natomiast jedno ich łączyło: swoisty chłód, nieokazywanie emocji i stwarzanie sporego dystansu. Dodatkowo pani Fitzgerald czasem popadała w zamyślenie, kompletnie wyłączając się z otaczającego ją świata, patrząc smutno i beznamiętnie w jeden, nieokreślony punkt, by nagle zerwać się na równe nogi i oświadczyć, iż ma tysiąc spraw do załatwienia i drugi tysiąc osób, z którymi musi się natychmiast zobaczyć. Pan Fitzgerald, kiedy już odkładał gazetę, słuchawkę telefonu, notebooka czy co tam innego wielce ważnego akurat robił, potrafił wbić we mnie ciężkie spojrzenie szarych jak u Erica oczu, pod którym czułem się taki... o taaaaki malutki i nic nie znaczący. Do tej jakże rodzinnej atmosfery należy również dodać klimat panujący w ich domu, tfu!, w ich rezydencji. Ogromne przestrzenie, korytarze pełne wypolerowanych na błysk mebli, zamknięte drzwi pokojów, przytłaczająca cisza, pustka i ciemność. Okej, w tym momencie absolutnie podziwiam Erica, że jeszcze tam nie zwariował.

Ścisnąłem mocno jego dłoń i patrzyłem na ukryty w cieniu profil. Spuścił głowę, zagryzając niepewnie wargę, a kosmyk jasnych włosów opadł mu na czoło, wijąc się niesfornie.

\- Denerwujesz się?

Wzruszył ramionami, a po chwili napisał: _Nie. Czym?_

\- No, nie wiem czym – zacząłem, wpatrując się w jego napiętą sylwetkę. – Konkursem?

Pokręcił przecząco głową, ale milczał. Westchnąłem przeciągle. Takim sposobem to nigdy nie będę wiedział, o co mu chodzi. Siedzieliśmy w ciszy, a przed nami ciągle przewijali się jacyś ludzie. Czas mijał i nieubłaganie zbliżał się termin werdyktu. W końcu, kiedy już zaplecze niemal się wyludniło, Eric napisał: _Nie denerwuję się. Raczej jestem wściekły._

Aha. No tak. Bo przecież to tak łatwo odróżnić, kiedy Eric jest smutny, zestresowany, a kiedy na kogoś zły. Bardzo łatwo. Jezu…

\- Ekhm… Wściekły? – powtórzyłem, a on spojrzał na mnie tymi swoimi szarymi, wielkimi oczami i skinął głową z pełną powagą. – Na kogo?

_Na ojca._

\- Bo...? – podchwyciłem. – Bo nie przyszedł?

Zmarszczył brwi, spoglądając na mnie chmurnie.

_Oczywiście, że nie dlatego._

Jęknąłem w duchu.

\- Eric, na Boga, czy nie mógłbyś się jaśniej wyrażać? Czy ja mam się wszystkiego domyślać? Czy muszę zawsze wszystko z ciebie wyciągać niemal siłą?

Och, proszę bardzo. Udało mi się uzyskać kolejną emocjonalną reakcję Erica. Eric zdziwiony! Muszę to zapamiętać, bo może się nie powtórzyć. Ale poskutkowało, bo zaraz zaczął pisać coś swoim drobnym pismem na kartce.

_Wściekłem się na ojca, bo ostatnio zaczął świrować na punkcie bezpieczeństwa. Jakiś czas temu anonimowa osoba zaczęła wysyłać mu maile z pogróżkami, szantażując go i nękając. Zaczęły się też głuche telefony, nie tylko na jego osobisty telefon, ale i domowy. Oczywiście, wynajął specjalistów, żeby wykryli, kto za tym stoi, ale jak dotąd bez skutku. A tym samym ojciec ograniczył do minimum wszelkie wyjazdy. Mamie dał ochroniarzy, którzy łażą za nią krok w krok. Mnie też chciał, ale powiedziałem, że nigdy w życiu, poza tym mam Artura. No ale ledwo pozwolił mi przyjechać na ten konkurs, nie mówiąc już o wyjściach do Ciebie._

Podał mi kartkę, a ja czytałem z rosnącym niepokojem. Anonimowe telefony? Maile? Ochroniarze? Boże drogi, to nie na moje nerwy, słowo daję. Spoglądałem to na Erica, to na trzymaną w ręku kartkę:

\- Więc… więc… musisz wracać od razu do domu? – zapytałem z cieniem rozczarowania w głosie.

 _Tak_ – odpisał, wstając i wyciągając dłoń, by pomóc mi się podnieść. _Ale nie mam takiego zamiaru._

Och, uwielbiam jak on to robi! Naprawdę. Niemniej, musiałem to powiedzieć:

\- Ale wiesz, że nie chcę mieć na głowie grupy antyterrorystów plądrujących moje mieszkanie w poszukiwaniu ciebie?

Uniósł brwi w udawanym zdziwieniu, jakby mówił: doprawdy, Andy, nie mam pojęcia o co ci chodzi.

\- Dasz znać rodzicom, że jesteś u mnie. Napiszesz im smsa, dobra?

Skrzywił się lekko i już niemal obrócił się w stronę sceny, skąd już dobiegał głos prowadzącej, ale chwyciłem go za ramię.

\- Chcę, żeby wiedzieli, gdzie jesteś – powiedziałem cicho, patrząc na niego uważnie. – Obiecaj mi.

Eric westchnął teatralnie, po czym skinął głową i pochylił się, żeby lekko musnąć moje wargi swoimi, i już go nie było.

Stałem w cieniu, podczas gdy on wyszedł na zalaną światłem scenę. Kobieta w garsonce wyczytywała już osoby nagrodzone wyróżnieniem. Obserwowałem, jak bardzo zdenerwowani są pozostali uczestnicy. Jakiś rudy chłopak w okularach przestępował nerwowo z nogi na nogę, jakby musiał nagle do toalety. Japończyk przygryzał wnętrze policzka. Inni bujali się na boki albo wyglądali jakby mieli zaraz zemdleć. Parsknąłem cicho, widząc, jak Eric stoi spokojnie ze splecionymi na plecach dłońmi, omiatając chłodnym spojrzeniem całą salę. Oaza spokoju, doprawdy.

W końcu przewodniczący jury, starszy mężczyzna z resztką siwych włosów, zaczesanych do tyłu, wyjął z kunsztownej koperty równie kunsztowną kartkę i drżącym głosem wyczytał:

\- W VII edycji konkursu dla młodych pianistów organizowanym przez British Music Society trzecie miejsce zajmuje… Sergei Su… Soukhove... przepraszam najmocniej... Sergei Soukhovetski z Rosji.

Z szeregu wystąpił wysoki, dobrze zbudowany chłopak o grubych rysach twarzy, który wcale nie wyglądał na szczęśliwego z zajętego miejsca. Przewodniczący otarł spotniałe czoło bawełnianą chustką i kontynuował:

\- Drugie miejsce zajmuje… - Staruszek zawahał się i poruszył bezgłośnie ustami, wyraźnie czytając imię i nazwisko uczestnika, nie chcąc znów się pomylić, a mnie niemal serce zamarło. -… Tetsuya Aomine z Japonii.

Uf, co za ulga. Nie mogłem się nie uśmiechnąć, gdy Japończyk z ponurą miną minął klaszczącego uprzejmie Erica. Ach, teraz to już tylko formalność. Prawda?

\- Pierwsze miejsce zajmuje… bezapelacyjnie i jednogłośnie… A proszę mi wierzyć, drodzy państwo, tak znakomite jury rzadko kiedy jest tak jednomyślne… Pierwsze miejsce zajmuje przedstawiciel Zjednoczonego Królestwa, Eric Fitzgerald!

Błysnęły flesze aparatów, a cała sala wypełniła się brawami i wiwatami, kiedy Eric wyszedł na środek i przyjmował gratulacje oraz nagrody (w tym piękną, kryształową statuetkę w kształcie małego fortepianu) od Stowarzyszenia i innych sponsorów konkursu. Rozpierała mnie duma i radość, kiedy patrzyłem, jak ściska dłonie przeróżnych ludzi, a pozostali uczestnicy zerkają na niego z nieskrywaną zazdrością. Ledwo powstrzymywałem się od krzyknięcia zza kulis: a nie mówiłem?! Sam Eric zachowywał stoicki spokój i z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy uprzejmym skinieniem głowy dziękował za komplementy. Dopiero, gdy poproszono go o ponowne zagranie jednego utworu, odłożył ostrożnie ogromne, tekturowe czeki, statuetkę, bukiety kwiatów i co tam jeszcze dostał na brzegu fortepianu, ukłonił się ponownie publiczności i odwrócił się w moją stronę. Wtedy na jego twarzy pojawił się delikatny, rozbawiony uśmiech. Wtedy też zrozumiałem, że wbrew jego postawie, tak naprawdę bardzo mu zależało na tym, żeby wygrać ten konkurs. Bo to był pierwszy konkurs, który wygrał dla mnie.

 

*

Obracałem w dłoniach statuetkę. Jak na tak niewielki przedmiot, była zaskakująco ciężka. Pogładziłem opuszkiem palca wygrawerowany drobny napis: nazwę konkursu i nazwisko zwycięzcy.

Mały, kryształowy fortepian. Misternie wyrzeźbiony. Piękna rzecz. Cenna pamiątka.

Eric dał mi ją zaraz po zejściu ze sceny, kiedy już po tych wszystkich owacjach i gratulacjach, mógł się ukryć przed natrętnym wzrokiem kamer i błyskiem fleszy. Pomogłem mu zabrać jego nagrody i wpakowaliśmy je nie bez trudu do limuzyny. Artur nie był zbyt szczęśliwy z tego powodu.

Jeszcze mniej szczęśliwy stał się, gdy oznajmiliśmy mu, że jedziemy do mnie, a nie do rezydencji Fitzgeraldów.

To znaczy… Najpierw ja mu to powiedziałem, więc oczywiście zbył mnie drwiącym uśmiechem. Dopiero, gdy Eric napisał mu na kartce (drukowanymi literami, ha!), że jeśli nie zawiezie nas pod wskazany adres, to on nie wsiądzie i dostaniemy się tam na piechotę, dopiero wtedy ten cholerny szofer chyba się wystraszył i już bez zbędnego gadania odpalił samochód. No, w końcu za to mu płacą, nie?

I tak właśnie dotarliśmy do mnie.

Eric natychmiast wręczył tę kosmiczną ilość bukietów kwiatów mojej współlokatorce Lizzy. Z dumą patrzyłem jak dziewczyna gratuluje mu wygranej, a potem z nabożną czcią ogląda fortepian-statuetkę. W końcu to ona ma prawdziwą zajawkę na zbieranie wszelkiego rodzaju figurek. Eric, nieprzywykły do tak entuzjastycznego wyrażania radości, stał nieruchomo ze zmieszaną miną, ale kiedy Lizzy niemal rzuciła na niego, by go serdecznie uściskać, musiałem interweniować. Jeszcze by zwiał, gdzie pieprz rośnie, a mnie odwiedziliby panowie antyterroryści i zażądali skrupulatnych wyjaśnień. Ot co.

Leżąc na łóżku w moim pokoju uniosłem statuetkę na wysokość oczu i spojrzałem pod światło. Rozproszyło się na miliony tęczowych odblasków, ozdabiając kolorami moją twarz. Zmrużyłem oczy i przeniosłem wzrok na Erica. Od kilkudziesięciu minut krążył niespokojnie od ściany do ściany, czasem tylko zatrzymując się przy oknie. Można by się spodziewać, że ktoś, kto tego samego dnia wygrał międzynarodowy konkurs i po raz kolejny udowodnił swoje umiejętności na światowej arenie muzycznej, będzie choć trochę z tego powodu zadowolony.

Ale nie. Nie Eric. Widziałem, że jest spięty. Nerwowy. Zdradzały to zaciśnięte usta, ściągnięte łopatki, nienaturalnie wyprostowane plecy.

A mnie znów pozostawało się tylko domyślać, że przyczyną jego nastroju jest paranoiczne zachowanie jego ojca.

\- Wytrzesz mi dziurę w dywanie – mruknąłem, kiedy znowu ruszył w rundkę do drzwi i z powrotem.

Spojrzał na mnie zdziwiony, jakby zakłopotany, po czym wciskając ręce do kieszeni eleganckiego fraka, usiadł na krześle przy biurku. Miał minę zmokniętego psiaka zostawionego w starym kartonie.

Westchnąłem głęboko i ostrożnie, z namaszczeniem odłożyłem kryształowy fortepian na niską szafeczkę przy łóżku. Siadłem, krzyżując nogi w kostkach i podpierając brodę na dłoni.

\- O co chodzi, Eric?

Wzruszył ramionami.

\- Przecież widzę, że coś się dzieje. Powiedz mi. Chodzi o twojego ojca, tak? – drążyłem temat uparcie. Tak bardzo wszystko trzeba było z niego wyciągać. Zawsze. Niemal siłą.

Zrobił nieokreślony ruch głową, który równie dobrze mógł oznaczać tak, jak i nie.

Założyłem, że tak.

\- Dobrze. Jesteś zły o to, że nie było go na koncercie? Czy o to, że tak wariuje na punkcie bezpieczeństwa i cię ogranicza?

Eric zmarszczył brwi i wyciągnął dłonie z kieszeni. Smukłe palce wykonały w powietrzu zgrabny taniec, kiedy zamigał odpowiedź:

_Mówiłem ci, że nie chodzi o koncert. Nie obchodzi mnie czy tam przyjdzie, czy nie._

Skinąłem głową ze zrozumieniem.

\- Więc jednak bezpieczeństwo. Dlaczego mu tego nie powiesz? Że wkurza cię ta nieustanna kontrola? To, że musisz im zdawać sprawozdanie, gdzie, kiedy i z kim byłeś? – Czułem się trochę jakbym nakłaniał niewinne dziecko do czegoś złego. A mimo to dodałem: - Jesteś dorosły, Eric. Odpowiadasz za siebie. Potrafisz o siebie zadbać. Nie włóczysz się po jakichś podejrzanych dzielnicach. No i… jesteś ze mną. Choć może właśnie akurat to nie pasuje twoim rodzicom – mruknąłem z przekąsem.

Spojrzał na mnie z lekkim politowaniem, ale kącik jego ust uniósł się nieco do góry. Dysputy na temat różnic w środowiskach, w jakich się wychowaliśmy i dorastaliśmy, powtarzały się nie raz i nie dwa i jakoś nigdy nie mogliśmy dojść do porozumienia. Co do jednego jednak zawsze się zgadzaliśmy (choć Eric przyznawał to w ogromną niechęcią): państwo Fiztgerald nie lubili mnie w najmniejszym stopniu i chyba widzieli we mnie chuligana sprowadzającego ich nieskazitelnego syna na złą drogę.

No bywa. To nie mój problem.

Przeczesałem palcami włosy.

\- Na twoim miejscu byłbym wściekły, że ciągle z każdej strony jestem ograniczony jakimiś zakazami – powiedziałem, wpatrując się w jakiś nieokreślony punkt na ścianie. – Nie potrafiłbym się powstrzymać przed powiedzeniem swojemu tacie, co myślę. Czasem wydaje mi się, że byłoby ci dużo łatwiej gdybyś mógł wykrzyczeć to, co czujesz… - mruknąłem w zamyśleniu.

Dopiero po chwili zorientowałem się, jak to mogło zabrzmieć w uszach Erica.

Jakoś do tej pory byłem przekonany, że to, że nie może mówić, jakoś specjalnie mu nie przeszkadza, że się przyzwyczaił i uznaje to jako coś zupełnie naturalnego. Tylko że to chyba było moje wyobrażenie o Eriku. Jego obraz jaki wykształcił się w mojej głowie. A tak naprawdę… tak naprawdę nie miałem pojęcia, co on o tym myśli. Oprócz zdawkowych uwag, by nie traktować go z litością lub jak niepełnosprawnego, nigdy nic więcej mi nie zdradził. W przeciągu tych kilku miesięcy znajomości nigdy też nic mi nie opowiadał na ten temat. Czy nie mówi od urodzenia lub kiedy się to zaczęło. Czy bardzo mu to przeszkadza, irytuje, smuci, złości...? Nic. Nic nie wiedziałem.

A chciałem wiedzieć.

Spojrzałem na niego spłoszony.

W wielkich, szarych oczach Erica nie było gniewu, ale on rzadko się gniewał. W ogóle rzadko okazywał normalną gamę emocji. Tym razem jednak widziałem tylko lekkie zaskoczenie.

Niemniej od razu rzekłem usprawiedliwiająco:

\- Przepraszam. Nie powinienem tak mówić. W ogóle… Mnie to łatwo powiedzieć, żebym wykrzyczał. Ale ja to ja. Nie ty. Przepraszam. – Paplałem kompletnie bez sensu jak zwykle, gdy zaczynałem się denerwować. Już zerwałem się z łóżka z zamiarem przełożenia moich słów na czyny, kiedy Eric wyciągnął rękę i stanowczym gestem kazał mi się zatrzymać. Stanąłem jak wryty.

\- E-Eric...? – zapytałem zdumiony, patrząc na niego niemal z lękiem. Może jednak go uraziłem? Kurde, zawsze muszę coś palnąć bez zastanowienia! Andy Warrenie, jesteś skończonym idiotą.

Ale mój chłopak tylko wstał z krzesła i popchnął mnie lekko do tyłu, tak że znów opadłem na pościel. Bez słowa zaczął przeszukiwać biurko, aż w końcu znalazł duży notatnik w kratkę i kilka długopisów. Ułożył je na blacie równo obok siebie, po czym wyrwał z zeszytu kartkę. Obserwowałem każdy jego gest. Nie spojrzał na mnie ani razu, dziwnie skupiony i poważny. Wygładził kartkę dłonią.

\- Eric, co...? – zacząłem, ale on tylko przyłożył palec do ust, nakazując mi milczenie.

Więc milczałem.

A on pisał.

Powoli, z determinacją. Czasem zamyślał się na chwilę. Nie wiem, jakie obrazy przemykały mu wtedy przed oczami. Wiem tylko, że bardzo starał się zachować obojętny wyraz twarzy. Jakby nawet w mojej obecności nie mógł sobie pozwolić na okazanie pewnych emocji. Nie rozumiałem tego. Ale czekałem, wpatrując się w jego profil, kiedy nieświadomie zagryzał wargi, w jasne włosy, które opadały na czoło. Wodziłem wzrokiem za jego szczupłą dłonią, w której trzymał długopis i którą niczym w hipnotycznym transie zapisywał kolejne zdania. Wkrótce cała kartka zapełniona była jego drobnym, wąskim pismem. Z obu stron.

Kiedy skończył, patrzył jeszcze chwilę na trzymaną w ręku kartkę, jakby się zastanawiał, co dalej. Potem odetchnął głęboko i powoli odwrócił się w moją stronę. Z lekkim wahaniem podał mi kartkę. W szarych oczach czaiła się jednocześnie niepewność, jak i determinacja.

Spojrzałem na skrupulatnie spisane zdania. Miałem wrażenie, że same atramentowe literki tchną nieopowiedzianą historią, która po raz pierwszy wydostała się spoza ścian umysłu Erica. Nie wiedziałem jednak, czego mogę się spodziewać.

Podniosłem wzrok. Mój chłopak siedział wciąż na krześle przy biurku, choć sprawiał wrażenie, jakby miał zamiar zaraz zerwać się z niego i znów zacząć krążyć po pokoju. Machnął mi ręką ze zniecierpliwieniem, niemal mnie poganiając, by zaraz spleść dłonie, ukrywając ich delikatne drżenie.

Rozsiadłem się więc wygodniej na łóżku, coraz bardziej zaciekawiony, i w absolutnej ciszy panującej w pokoju zacząłem czytać.

_Andy, powinienem Ci już dawno opowiedzieć tę historię. Mam nadzieję, że nie masz mi za złe tego, ~~że~~ Po prostu znasz mnie już na tyle, że wiesz, że nie lubię o sobie mówić. Mówić. Właśnie. To tu tkwi problem. Chcę Ci opowiedzieć, co się stało. Jeszcze nikomu nigdy ~~tego nie opow~~ się nie zwierzałem. Raczej nie muszę Ci wyjaśniać dlaczego. Ani dodawać, że generalnie nie miałem komu. Przecież to wiesz. A rodzice się nie liczą. Ale do nich za chwilę wrócę._

_Tak więc moje problemy zaczęły się, gdy miałem dziesięć lat. Nie mieszkaliśmy wtedy w tam, gdzie teraz. Chodziłem do ostatniej klasy prywatnej szkoły podstawowej. Znając moich rodziców, pewnie wyobrażasz sobie, w jak bardzo ekskluzywnej dzielnicy stał nasz dom, w jak bardzo snobistycznym środowisku obracała się nasza rodzina. Nie mylisz się. Ale wracając do tematu… To był zwykły dzień, nic szczególnego, a jednak pamiętam go z dokładnością. To mnie czasem przeraża, że pamiętam…_

Przerwałem na sekundę, by zerknąć na Erica. Siedział bez ruchu, wpatrując się we mnie spokojnie. Jego usta poruszyły się nieznacznie, jakby chciał zachęcić mnie do dalszego czytania. Z masą złych przeczuć wróciłem do tekstu.

_…że pamiętam, jak byłem wtedy ubrany do szkoły. Pamiętam, że na drugie śniadanie miałem rogaliki z czekoladą, bo piątek był jedynym dniem w tygodniu, kiedy mama dawała mi „niezdrowe” jedzenie. Na przedostatniej lekcji był wf. Mieliśmy biegać w sztafecie, a że była już końcówka października, to zrobiło się naprawdę zimno na dworze. Wyszliśmy na bieżnię wokół boiska, poubierani w kurtki, a i tak wszyscy się trzęśli. Byłem trzeci w kolejce podczas wyścigu. ~~Chyba było~~ Nie wiem, czy to przez panującą wilgoć było ślisko, czy ja miałem rozwiązane sznurówki, ale oczywiście się wywaliłem. Pozdzierałem kolana, a moja drużyna przegrała z kretesem._

Chcąc nie chcąc, wyobraziłem sobie małego Erica, zarumienionego od chłodu,  z jasnymi włosami wchodzącymi do szarych oczu, które odgarniał niecierpliwie, w nieco za dużym stroju do ćwiczeń. Uśmiechnąłem się do siebie.

_W dziesięciolatkach dobre jest to, że nawet jak coś zawalisz, to kumple się powkurzają, nakrzyczą na ciebie, by chwilę później bez najmniejszego problemu pomóc ci zejść z boiska. Już w szatni kończyliśmy razem resztę rogalików od mojej mamy. Jakby nic się nie stało._

_Ale ponieważ utykałem i całe kolana miałem zakrwawione, wychowawczyni klasy zwolniła mnie z ostatniej lekcji i zadzwoniła do mojej mamy. A mama zadzwoniła do George’a. George był wtedy naszym szoferem, tak jak teraz Artur moim. Miał przyjechać po mnie, zaraz po tym, jak odbierze mojego brata z college’u._

Serce zaczęło mi szybciej bić.

Brata...?

_Jeremy był wtedy na pierwszym roku i naprawdę świetnie się uczył. Chciał zostać architektem. Rodzice woleli, żeby był prawnikiem albo żeby przejął interesy po ojcu, ale Jerry potrafił im się postawić. Może i nie był święty, ale jego charakter, zdolności i sam fakt, że był te siedem lat starszy ode mnie, powodowały, że go uwielbiałem. Był najlepszym starszym bratem, jakiego można sobie tylko wymarzyć…_

Przymknąłem na chwilę oczy, bojąc się tego, co zaraz mogę przeczytać. Pomyślałem o mojej młodszej siostrze Clair. Czy ona też tak czasem o mnie myśli? Czy tęskni za mną, gdy ja jestem niemal cały rok w Londynie, a ona w rodzinnym Winchester?

_Zawsze był świetny z przedmiotów ścisłych, najlepszy z matematyki, lubił też fizykę, dlatego pomagał mi  w lekcjach. Pomagał mi z zasadzie we wszystkim, choć nigdy nie traktował jak głupiego smarkacza. Jedyne, w czym byłem od niego wtedy lepszy, to była muzyka. Ja już wtedy grałem na fortepianie, miałem słuch, a jemu słoń nadepnął na ucho. Ale i tak mnie wspierał. Motywował. Cały Jeremy._

_~~Tak więc, jak mówiłem~~ _

_Jak już wspomniałem, to był zwyczajny, mglisty, jesienny dzień. Wychowawczyni odprowadziła mnie do samochodu na parkingu. Za kierownicą siedział George w swoim granatowym garniturze. Nigdy nie nosił krawatu. Nie znosił ich, bo nie lubił być czymś ograniczony, skrępowany. Mama się na niego wściekała, a on i tak robił swoje. Obok, na siedzeniu pasażera, siedział Jeremy. Wyobraź sobie stereotypowego nastolatka z bogatego domu z tradycjami, jak to pokazują w amerykańskich filmach. Tak wyglądał mój brat. Biała koszula, sweter ze znakiem college’u, idealnie ułożone włosy. Odwrócił się do mnie, kiedy wpakowałem się niezdarnie na tylnie siedzenie. Spojrzał na zdarte kolana i uśmiechnął się. Oczywiście zaczął wypytywać mnie co się stało. Rozmawialiśmy tak przez cały czas, wracając do domu. ~~Mieszkaliśmy na obrz~~ Mieliśmy już naprawdę tak niedaleko. Dosłownie kilka przecznic. ~~Nie wiem~~ ~~Nie~~ Nie wiem, co się stało. Nie pamiętam samego momentu uderzenia. Było ślisko, mgła utrudniała widzenie. Może George jechał za szybko. Może to tamten drugi kierowca. Policja uznała, że najprawdopodobniej zasnął. W sensie ten drugi. Zderzyliśmy się czołowo. ~~Pamiętam~~ Z taką siłą, że zarzuciło naszym samochodem i rąbnęliśmy w drzewa na poboczu. Pamiętam potworny zgrzyt blachy, tłuczone szkło. Pamiętam krzyki. Nie mogłem oddychać. Pasy wrzynały mi się w ciało. ~~Jeremy~~ Nie mogłem ruszać prawą ręką, wgniecione drzwi uniemożliwiały mi ruch, ledwo co czułem fragmenty szyby, które wbiły mi się w ramię. Kiedy trochę oprzytomniałem, zacząłem szarpać Jeremy’ego za rękę. Żeby się ocknął. Żeby na mnie spojrzał. ~~Chciałem żeby~~ Strasznie się bałem, kiedy tak się nie ruszał. W końcu poruszył się, odwrócił do mnie. Jeszcze wtedy nie wiedziałem, jak bardzo cały przód samochodu był zgnieciony. Chciałem tylko, żeby Jerry trzymał mnie za rękę. ~~Widziałem~~ Patrzyłem na jego zakrwawioną twarz. Widziałem jak ciężko mu się oddycha. A jednak uśmiechał się do mnie. Trzymał moją dłoń i ściskał ją z całych sił. Ciągle powtarzał moje imię. Powtarzał, że będzie dobrze. Żebym się nie martwił. ~~Żebym nie~~ Uspokajał mnie. Odwracał moją uwagę od braku przedniej szyby i braku George’a za kierownicą. Później podsłuchałem rozmowę rodziców, że George nie miał szans. Wypadł przez szybę w momencie zderzenia. Nie miał zapiętych pasów. Nie znosił zapinać pasów. Tak jak nosić krawatów. Drugi kierowca też nie przeżył. Ale ja tego nie widziałem. Patrzyłem tylko na Jeremy’ego, a on patrzył na mnie. Ściskał moją rękę, najpierw mocno, potem coraz słabiej. Nie mogłem tego znieść. Zacząłem krzyczeć. Krzyczeć jego imię i potrząsać nim, żeby się do mnie odezwał. Wrzeszczałem z całych sił. Tak strasznie, że aż ochrypłem, ale i tak nadal wrzeszczałem „Jeremy!”._

_Podobno znaleźli mnie wykończonego sanitariusze. Straż pożarna musiała rozcinać blachę, żeby się do nas dostać. Podobno nie chciałem za nic puścić ręki brata. Podobno, bo nic już z tego nie pamiętam. Wszystko stało się zamazaną, ciemną plamą. Musieli mi podać coś na uspokojenie, żeby dało się mnie przenieść do karetki. Mam mgliste wspomnienie migoczących świateł policji i innych wozów. Nic więcej. To był ostatni raz, kiedy widziałem Jeremy’ego. Wyciągnęli go z samochodu już nieprzytomnego. Helikopter przetransportował go do najbliższego szpitala. ~~Tylko że~~ Ale obrażenia były zbyt wielkie. Nie miał szans na przeżycie._

_Przeżyłem tylko ja._

_Od tamtego momentu przestałem mówić. Jakbym nie miał nic więcej do powiedzenia poza imieniem mojego brata._

_Niewiele pamiętam z tamtego okresu. Nie byłem na pogrzebie, bo wciąż trzymali mnie w szpitalu. Byłem jak kukiełka. Gdy mnie posadzili, to siedziałem. Gdy kazali iść spać, spałem. Gdy karmili, jadłem, choć niewiele. Miałem lęki; budziłem się w nocy przerażony, cały mokry, mając przed oczami plamy krwi, a w uszach jęk gniecionej blachy. Rodzice, sami w żałobie, bali się o moje zdrowie i życie. ~~I nie~~ A ja nie odzywałem się ani słowem. Nic. Cisza. Nie czułem potrzeby, by coś mówić. Patrzyłem na rodziców, na lekarzy i na psychologów, którzy bezskutecznie próbowali coś ze mnie wydusić. Widziałem, jak bardzo czuli się bezradni. Ale nie potrafiłem im pomóc. Nie potrafiłem sobie pomóc. Chciałem jedynie, żeby Jeremy wrócił. Strasznie za nim tęskniłem. Bałem się pustki w domu, kiedy w końcu wyszedłem ze szpitala. Nie mogłem tego znieść. Rodzice wozili mnie po różnych szpitalach i przychodniach. Odwiedziłem wielu specjalistów. Diagnoza zawsze była taka sama: mutyzm funkcjonalny. W skrócie chodzi o to, że dziecko nie mówi przy zachowaniu rozumienia mowy, gdy wykluczona jest dysfunkcja mózgowa, nie ma żadnych zaburzeń w budowie i funkcjonowaniu narządów mowy. U mnie wszystko było w porządku. Z fizycznego punktu widzenia oczywiście. Dużo gorzej było z psychiką. Ostatecznie stwierdzono, że mój brak mowy to wynik traumatycznego przeżycia, jakim był wypadek (co w gruncie rzeczy jest dość jasne). I próbowano wszelkich metod terapii. Chodziłem na te spotkania z rodzicami, czasem zostawiali mnie samego. Analizowano moje zachowania. Obserwowano. Próbowano jakoś nakłonić do wymawiania choćby najprostszych słów  **[1]**. Rozumiałem ich. ~~Rozumiałem i~~ Ale nie miałem ochoty mówić. Nie była to moja „decyzja” o zaprzestaniu mówienia, ale… nie czułem potrzeby, by mówić. Jakby coś zostało zablokowane. Każde spotkanie z lekarzem mijało tak samo, nie walczyłem z tym, ale też specjalnie nie współpracowałem. Po roku rodzice postanowili przeprowadzić się do nowego domu, nowej okolicy. Raz, że tu liczyli na pomoc nowych specjalistów, a dwa, żeby odciąć się od ~~traum~~ wydarzeń z przeszłości. Myśleli, że to mi pomoże. Nie chciałem stamtąd wyjeżdżać. Tam był pochowany Jeremy. Czułem się jakbym go zostawiał samego. Ale co ja mogłem? Decyzja zapadła. Przyjechaliśmy tutaj._

_Ponieważ i tak miałem parę miesięcy szkoły w plecy, miałem do nadrobienia niemal całą ostatnią klasę podstawówki, rodzice załatwili mi indywidualny tok nauczania. I tak już zostało, nie licząc szkoły muzycznej. Nie miałem przyjaciół w moim wieku, widywałem się tylko z dziećmi znajomych. Pewnie sobie wyobrażasz, jak bardzo chcieli się bawić z niemową._

_Paradoksalnie w tym czasie odnalazłem coś, co sprawiało mi największą przyjemność. Fortepian. Dotychczas uczyłem się, bo mi kazano. Teraz grałem, bo stało się to moją pasją. Pamiętałem motywujące słowa Jeremy’ego. On we mnie wierzył, dodawał otuchy. Nie chciałem go zawieść. Z całego serca chciałem, żeby był ze mnie dumny. Fortepian pozwalał mi mówić swoim językiem. A z brakiem prawdziwej mowy zdążyłem się pogodzić. Nie. Ja właściwie nigdy z tym nie walczyłem. Ale rodzice się pogodzili. Przestali uparcie szukać mi lekarzy i nowych terapii._

_Także wiesz już wszystko._

_A mnie pozostały jedynie blizny._

To był koniec. Patrzyłem na tekst i bałem się podnieść wzrok. Nie spodziewałem się czegoś takiego. Takiego wyznania. Takiej prawdy. Bo nie wątpiłem w ani jedno słowo, które Eric tu napisał. Przełknąłem ślinę. Sam przed sobą musiałem przyznać, że jego historia poruszyła mnie do głębi. Gdy podniosłem wzrok na Erica, dotarło do mnie, że nigdy wcześniej nie spotkałem tak smutnej osoby. A i tak słowo „smutek” nie było tu odpowiednie. Tak jakby całe jego życie było zamknięte w przeszłości. Jakby coś w nim zostało złamane, pęknięte na zawsze, coś, czego czas nie może uleczyć, jedynie zabliźnić.

Tymczasem Eric wstał z krzesła i nie spuszczając ze mnie oczu, zaczął zdejmować frak. Gdy zsunął go z ramion i powiesił na oparciu, zabrał się za rozpinanie guzików koszuli. Przypatrywałem się w osłupiałym milczeniu jak metodycznie i powoli rozbiera się przede mną. Nigdy wcześniej tego nie zrobił. Czasem miałem wrażenie, że jest jak dzikie zwierzątko, które trzeba oswoić, poświęcić dużo cierpliwości i czasu, by nauczyło się ufać i nie cofać się przed dotykiem obcej dłoni, choć instynkt podpowiadał mu, żeby uciekać.

Biała koszula opadła na podłogę, a Eric usiadł ostrożnie obok mnie. Jego sylwetka zdradzała zdenerwowanie, które usilnie próbował ukryć za maską obojętności. Wyciągnął prawą rękę i dopiero wtedy zwróciłem uwagę na perłowe blizny zdobiące jego jasną skórę. Ciągnęły się od ramienia aż po bark, blade, niewyraźne, straszne. Jedna z nich, najdłuższa, schodziła niemal do łopatki. Jak wiele bólu musiały mu przynieść? Dziesięcioletniemu dziecku, które uczyło się grać na fortepianie i dla którego sprawne ręce były najistotniejsze. A może fizyczny ból wcale nie był najgorszy? Może był łatwiejszy do zniesienia od tragicznych wspomnień i poczucia nagłej straty bliskiej osoby?

Dopiero teraz zaczynałem sobie zdawać sprawę, jak niewiele wiedziałem o moim chłopaku. O jego przeszłości. O jego wspomnieniach. To było coś, czego nie mogłem wyszukać w internecie. Jak zresztą się przekonałem, nie wszystko dało się wygooglować. Czyżby informacje o wypadku nie przeciekły do prasy? A może zostały usunięte? Ale jakim sposobem nigdzie nie było wspomniane o starszym z synów państwa Fitzgerald? Wyglądało to tak, jakby został całkiem wymazany z historii.

Rozmyślania przerwało mi pełne zniecierpliwienia westchnienie Erica. Oderwałem wzrok od blizn i spojrzałem prosto w szare oczy, pełne niepewności. Miałem wrażenie, że czekał na moją reakcję. Ocenę. Wręcz jakby się przygotowywał na odrzucenie.

Śmieszne. Nie było na tym świecie takiej rzeczy, przez którą mógłbym go odrzucić.

\- Wiesz… - zacząłem w końcu cicho, wyciągając dłoń i dotykając jego ramienia. Przesunąłem palcami po skórze, wyczuwając napięcie mięśni. Powiodłem opuszkami po perłowych zgrubieniach, wyobrażając sobie szkło rozbitej szyby wbite głęboko w ciało. – Słyszałem kiedyś, że blizny czynią nas tym, kim jesteśmy[2]. – Odłożyłem na bok kartkę zapisaną drobnym pismem i przysunąłem się bliżej Erica, przyciągając go do siebie. Drugą ręką wciąż wodziłem po jego skórze i wystających niemiłosiernie obojczykach.

Po chwili milczenia dodałem: - Myślę, że jesteś do niego podobny.

Przypomniałem sobie, w jaki sposób opisał brata: wyprasowana koszula, sweter college’u, urzekający uśmiech beztroskiego nastolatka. Ni mniej, ni więcej wygląd Erica, gdy po raz pierwszy się spotkaliśmy, no, oprócz tego uśmiechu.

Coś mnie nagle tknęło i podniosłem głowę, napotykając uważne spojrzenie chłopaka.

\- Nasze pierwsze spotkanie. Pamiętasz? Arthur wjechał w mój samochód. Tak się poznaliśmy. Podczas stłuczki samochodowej. Myślałeś o tym wtedy? O wypadku?

Eric zawahał się. Usta mu zadrżały, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale ostatecznie tylko skinął na potwierdzenie. Ile trzeba mieć w sobie opanowania, by tak jak on, w sytuacji, gdy wracają wszystkie tragiczne wspomnienia, zachować spokój i opanowanie. Takie było moje pierwsze wrażenie, gdy go zobaczyłem. Dopiero teraz wiem, ile samokontroli chowało się za tym chłodem i dystansem.

Westchnąłem cicho i jakby na zawołanie Eric wtulił się we mnie całym ciałem.

Oparłem czoło na jego ramieniu, wdychając zapach jego skóry. Był taki ciepły. Taki mój. Mógłbym już nigdy nie wypuszczać go z objęć.

Po chwili musnąłem jego skórę ustami. Raz. Drugi. Składałem pocałunki na całym pokrytym bliznami ramieniu, coraz wyżej i wyżej, i śmielej. Jednocześnie przyciągałem go coraz bliżej siebie, aż Eric usiadł mi na kolanach. Usłyszałem jak odetchnął głęboko, gdy zahaczyłem lekko zębami skórę na jego szyi, by zaraz pocałować to miejsce. Powiodłem nosem wzdłuż jego szczęki i poczułem, jak Eric wsuwa dłonie w moje włosy. Przeszedł mnie mimowolny dreszcz. Uśmiechnąłem się i pocałowałem kącik jego rozchylonych ust, potem policzek i płatek ucha. Nie mogłem się oprzeć, więc przycisnąłem go jeszcze bliżej siebie i szepnąłem wprost do ucha:

\- Jesteś piękny.

Eric zadrżał lekko i odchylił się. Na bladych zwykle policzkach pojawił się rumieniec, szare oczy błyszczały i widać było w nich tylko odrobinę niedowierzania. Oddychał szybko.

Nagle jakby znalazł potwierdzenie moich słów. Może zdradziło mnie uwielbienie, z jakim na niego patrzyłem. Może to moje niecierpliwe dłonie na jego nagich plecach. Ale uśmiechnął się w ten swój _erikowy_ , niepowtarzalny, nieśmiały sposób i wpił się w moje wargi.

Opadliśmy na łóżko.

Eric siedział na mi biodrach, opierając się na przedramionach po obu stronach mojej twarzy. Ja z kolei wodziłem dłońmi po jego skórze, nie pozwalając, by odsunął się choćby na milimetr.  W tej chwili liczyło się tylko ciepło jego ciała i jego ust na moich, jego nieco chaotyczne pocałunki, urywany oddech i palce wczepione we włosy.

Serce biło mi jak oszalałe. Przejechałem rękami po jego żebrach, łatwo wyczuwalnych i dających się policzyć, by zaraz zjechać niżej, aż do paska od spodni i zahaczając o szlufki. Przycisnąłem go mocniej do siebie, czując jak robi mi się bardzo, baaaardzo gorąco i…

I wtedy drzwi otworzyły się z rozmachem.

\- Andy! – dał się słyszeć głos mojej współlokatorki, Lizzy. Po sekundzie ona sama wparowała do pokoju. – Jacyś panowie szuk… - Zamarła, gdy zobaczyła nas w tej jednoznacznej sytuacji. – Ojej – wyrwało się jej.

\- Puka się, do diabła! – warknąłem, kiedy oderwaliśmy się od siebie: Eric usiadł wyprostowany na moich biodrach, ja wciąż leżałem rozwalony na łóżku. Obaj oddychaliśmy nieco za szybko.

\- Właśnie widzę – mruknęła i powoli wycofała się za drzwi, zostawiając je uchylone na tyle, by było jej widać sam nos. Odchrząknęła. – Sorry. Nie chciałam. Po prostu jacyś panowie pytają, czy jest tu Eric… - Spojrzeliśmy z Erikiem po sobie. Jakieś nieprzyjemne przeczucie zaczęło kiełkować w moim nie do końca przytomnym umyśle. - … chyba są z ochrony, czy coś. Nie chcieli mi uwierzyć, gdy im powiedziałam, że jesteście w pokoju, więc no… - Zawahała się. – W sumie dobrze, że to ja tu wparowałam, a nie któryś z nich, nie? No, to ogarnijcie się trochę – dodała z rozbawieniem i zniknęła za drzwiami.

Przez dłuższą chwilę panowała cisza, zakłócana naszymi oddechami i cichymi rozmowami dochodzącymi z korytarza. W końcu odważyłem się odezwać.

\- Miałeś napisać do rodziców… - zacząłem powoli, wpatrując się z zarumienionego Erica. – Napisałeś?

Eric zrobił najbardziej rozbrajającą z możliwych minę niewiniątka i gest będący połączeniem wzruszenia ramionami i zaprzeczenia.

Parsknąłem ze złością i przekręciłem się w lewo, zrzucając go z siebie. Opadł na łóżko z cichym westchnieniem, a jasne włosy rozsypały się wokół jego twarzy, tworząc coś na kształt aureoli.

\- Eric! Obiecałeś! – powiedziałem zirytowany, po czym wstałem i zgarnąłem z podłogi jego koszulę. Rzuciłem mu ją i wskazałem drzwi. – Teraz idź sam i się im tłumacz, dlaczego wcale nie jestem porywaczem! No już, idź! – Machnąłem ręką jeszcze raz, a kiedy Eric nie ruszył się z miejsca, opadłem niemal bezsilnie na krzesło i ukryłem twarz w dłoniach.

Czemu nigdy nie mogło być zbyt łatwo?

 

*

 

Następne trzy tygodnie minęły we względnym spokoju. Nie zostałem aresztowany za domniemane porwanie syna Fitzgeraldów, a moje mieszkanie jakoś przetrwało w stanie nienaruszonym najazd napakowanych gości z firmy ochroniarskiej.

Erikowi też chyba nieco poprawił się humor. Sprawiał wrażenie, jakby ciężar spadł mu z ramion, stał się mniej nerwowy i już nie próbował wytrzeć dziury w dywanie na podłodze mojego pokoju. Być może była to zasługa tego niespodziewanego wyznania. W końcu odważył się ponownie zmierzyć ze swoją trudną przeszłością, opisać i pokazać mi ją. Odsłonił się przede mną jak jeszcze nigdy, pokazując blizny na swoim ciele. A kiedy zamiast odrzucenia, którego pewnie podświadomie oczekiwał, dostał pełną akceptację, poczuł ulgę. A przynajmniej tak podejrzewałem.

Być może była to też zasługa tego, że jego ojciec poszedł po rozum do głowy i przestał paranoicznie kontrolować własną rodzinę. Sytuacja na tyle się uspokoiła, że ochroniarze nie musieli śledzić każdego kroku Erika, więc korzystaliśmy z tego faktu i często po prostu wracaliśmy do mnie na piechotę, zostawiając wkurzonego Artura w samochodzie.

Tak też było i tym razem. Chłodne podmuchy kończącej się zimy wdzierały się nam pod ubrania, kiedy szliśmy mostem nad Tamizą. Rozmawialiśmy na migi, jednocześnie kuląc się i próbując zatrzymać przy sobie resztki ciepła. Na ulicach mijaliśmy już niewiele osób. Było późne popołudnie, większość z nich wróciła już do domów, a pogoda nie zachęcała do spacerów. Zaczynałem pluć sobie w brodę, że wybraliśmy tę drogę zamiast wygodnie jechać limuzyną. Nawet wrednego szofera bym zniósł.

Byliśmy już dość niedaleko mojej dzielnicy, kiedy nie wytrzymałem i naciągnąłem na głowę kaptur. Od razu zrobiło się cieplej i jakby ciszej. Odwróciłem się, by zrobić to samo Erikowi i kątem oka dostrzegłem za nami szybko nadjeżdżający samochód. Zwykły, w nijakim kolorze, na jaki normalnie nikt by nie zwrócił uwagi. Zbliżał się do skrzyżowania, ale wcale nie zwolnił, jakby nie widział czerwonego światła na sygnalizacji.

I w tym momencie stało się coś kompletnie nie spodziewanego. Coś, co zapaliło lampkę ostrzegawczą w mojej głowie i spowodowało, że zareagowałem zupełnie instynktownie.

Szyba z tyłu za kierowcą uchyliła się na tyle, żeby wysunęła się niej dłoń trzymająca broń.

Miałem wrażenie, że wszystko stało się w ułamku sekundy: dłoń nacisnęła spust, rozległ się huk wystrzału, jednego, potem drugiego, a ja krzyknąłem desperacko „W dół!” i odepchnąłem Erika tak mocno, jak tylko mogłem.

Natychmiast przyszedł impet. Zdawał się przebijać całe ciało. Palił mnie. Siła pocisków rzuciła mną do tyłu i poleciałem na spotkanie z ziemią.

Próbowałem krzyczeć: „Eric, uciekaj, szybko!”, ale nie słyszałem własnego głosu. Coś w mojej piersi płonęło. Niemal parzący ból.

Widziałem, jak Eric patrzy na mnie zszokowany, jak zrywa się z chodnika, wyciągając ręce w moją stronę. Widziałem, jak otwiera usta jak do krzyku.

A ja nie mogłem oddychać. Każda dramatyczna próba wdechu kończyła się przeszywającym bólem. Na języku czułem metaliczny, słodki smak krwi.

Obraz przed moimi oczami był tak czysty, że zdawał się być wręcz nierealny. Wyraźna scena zachwiała się, świat zakołysał w posadach, zamykając w mroku. Wszystkie kolory nagle wyblakły.

Straciłem przytomność.

 

*

 

\- Andy…?

Znajomy głos zdawał się wdzierać do mojego budzącego się powoli umysłu. Nie potrafiłem przypasować go do konkretnej osoby, choć próbowałem się skupić. Jednak myśli wciąż były rozproszone i niejasne.

Zbierałem siły, by otworzyć oczy i zmierzyć się z rzeczywistością. Gdziekolwiek teraz byłem, a miałem pewne podejrzenia, słyszałem tylko ciszę, przerywaną umiarkowanym pikaniem. Na skórze czułem ciepło sztywnej pościeli, a na odkrytych ramionach chłód powietrza.

Na próbę zacisnąłem dłonie, potem poruszyłem palcami u stóp. Przyjemnie było mieć świadomość, że żyję, że mogę się ruszać.

\- Andy…? – Pełen niepokoju i troski głos rozległ się ponownie, tym razem jednak bliżej, jakby ktoś przysunął się blisko mnie.

\- Panie Warren, słyszy nas pan?

Uchyliłem powieki i natychmiast zamrugałem. Ostre światło świetlówki zostało od razu przesłonięte przez zmartwioną twarz mojego ojca. Wydawał się być o wiele lat starszy niż go ostatnio widziałem. Zmęczenie dodało mu zmarszczek, a na oko trzydniowy zarost był całkowicie siwy.

\- Tato… - powiedziałem słabo, ale mój głos i tak został stłumiony przez maseczkę tlenową, którą miałem na twarzy. Na szczęście po chwili została ona zdjęta przez lekarza, który stał po drugiej stronie łóżka. Przeniosłem na niego wzrok. Do białego fartucha miał przypięty identyfikator z nazwiskiem Enys, jeśli dobrze byłem w stanie rozczytać. W dłoniach trzymał moją kartę szpitalną, na której co chwilę coś notował, zerkając to na mnie, to na aparaturę, do której byłem podłączony i która tak jednostajnie pikała.

\- Panie Warren, cieszę się, że już pan się obudził. Trochę czasu to panu zajęło… - Spojrzał na mnie niemal z wyrzutem, ale zaraz się uśmiechnął lekko. – A wszyscy czekaliśmy z niecierpliwością. Wolałbym, żeby nie sprawił nam pan więcej problemów niż do tej pory.

W tym momencie ojciec złapał moją dłoń i ścisnął ją mocno. Odetchnął głośno i również starał się uśmiechnąć, ale widziałem, jak wiele wysiłku go to kosztuje.

\- Jak się czujesz? – zapytał cicho.

\- Dobrze – doparłem bez zastanowienia, ale niemal nie poznałem swojego głosu. Odchrząknąłem i spróbowałem podciągnąć się wyżej, żeby usiąść. Jak na komendę, obaj mnie powstrzymali.

\- Nie radzę. – Lekarz pokręcił głową. – Panie Warren… Został pan dwukrotnie postrzelony w klatkę piersiową. Musieliśmy usunąć dwa płaty prawego płuca. W tej chwili jest pan podłączony do kroplówki z lekami przeciwbólowymi… bo zaręczam, że gojenie i rekonwalescencja będą bolały – mruknął od niechcenia, zabierając się za zakładanie mi wąsów tlenowych. Dopiero teraz zorientowałem się, że cały jestem w kabelkach i rurkach poprzyłączanych lub powbijanych w różne części mojego ciała. Poza tym całą klatkę piersiową miałem dość ciasno obwiniętą bandażami. Oddychałem nieco płyciej niż zwykle, ale raczej bez problemu i póki co bez bólu.

Doktor Enys jeszcze raz zerknął na moją kartę, a potem ruszył ku wyjściu.

\- Jeśli nie ma pan żadnych pytań, zostawię panów samych. – Skinął głową i wyszedł.

Zostałem sam na sam z ojcem, który przyglądał mi się w wymownym milczeniu, nadal ściskając moją dłoń. Nie wiedziałem, co mam powiedzieć, bo dopiero teraz dotarła do mnie powaga całej sytuacji i jedyne, o czym myślałem, to…

\- Co z Erikiem? – wypaliłem w końcu, bo nie mogłem się powstrzymać.

Tata wpatrywał się we mnie jeszcze przez chwilę uważnie, po czym odparł:

\- Wszystko w porządku. Nic mu nie jest. – Zawahał się. – Dzięki tobie, jak widać. – Zamilkł i utkwił wzrok w naszych złączonych dłoniach. Powoli zaczął gładzić kciukiem skórę tuż obok wbitego wenflonu. – Andrew… nawet nie wiesz, jak się martwiłem. Gdy zadzwonili do mnie ze szpitala. Myślałem, że zwariuję. Nic nie chcieli mi powiedzieć. Co się stało. Kiedy. Jak w ogóle do tego doszło. A potem… potem, gdy przyjechałem tu na miejsce… - Pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem. – Wokół szpitala kręciło się mnóstwo policji i ludzi z ochrony. Nie chcieli mnie wpuścić! Dopiero jak nawrzeszczałem na jednego z nich, zaprowadzili mnie do ich szefa, wylegitymowali i dopiero wtedy wpuścili do środka. A ciebie wtedy operowali. Naprawdę nie ma nic gorszego niż czekanie… - szepnął ledwie dosłyszalnie. – Razem ze mną czekał ten chłopak. Eric. To jego rodzice podobno zorganizowali całą tą obstawę szpitala. Do tej pory całe piętro jest wyłączone z użytku, a przy drzwiach stoi ochrona. Wyobrażasz sobie to? – Podniósł na mnie wzrok i widziałem szklące się w jego oczach łzy. – Nie wiem, co tu się wydarzyło. Dlaczego ktoś w ogóle strzelał do… do niego? Nic mi nie mówiłeś…

\- Tato… - mruknąłem, przymykając na chwilę powieki i próbując zmusić nieco ociężały umysł do pracy. Znów czułem to błogie uczucie zapadania w kojący sen. Nie chciałem jeszcze odpływać. Chciałem zobaczyć Erika. – Przepraszam. To dość… świeża sprawa. Wszystko ci opowiem. Ja… chciałem tylko… - Zwilżyłem wargi, szukając odpowiednich słów, ale same uciekały, zanim zdołałem sformułować konkretne zdanie. – Przepraszam.

\- Nic się nie martw. Już będzie dobrze. – Ciepła dłoń przeczesała mi włosy, odgarniając je z czoła.

\- A Eric…? – Uparcie wracałem do tematu, choć oczy same mi się zamykały.

\- Powiem mu, że się obudziłeś. Na pewno będzie szczęśliwy. Rodzice próbowali go namówić, żeby wrócił do domu, ale… nawet nie chciał o tym słyszeć. Pewnie gdzieś tu jest.

\- Dobrze – mruknąłem i poczułem ulgę, że mój chłopak jest gdzieś blisko, cały i zdrowy. – Tato, idź, odpocznij, nic mi nie będzie…

\- Zaraz pójdę… Muszę zadzwonić do domu i powiedzieć twojej siostrze, że żyjesz.

Wydałem jeszcze jeden aprobujący pomruk, zanim osunąłem się w ciepłą ciemność. Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką zapamiętałem, był mocny i pewny uścisk dłoni mojego ojca.

 

Ponownie ocknąłem się jakiś czas później. Światło zza okien zmieniło kąt padania, więc obstawiałem, że była to inna pora dnia. A może już inny dzień? Poruszyłem się lekko na próbę, ale nadal nic nie bolało. Prawdopodobnie była to zasługa kroplówki, jednostajnym rytmem dozującej lek przeciwbólowy. W sali, w której byłem jedynym pacjentem, panowała cisza przerywana tylko umiarkowanym pikaniem obrazującym pracę mojego serca.

Wpatrywałem się bezmyślnie w sufit, starając się oddychać miarowo i testując możliwości własnych płuc. Lub tego, co z nich zostało.

Nagle drzwi wejściowe wydały delikatne skrzypnięcie i uchyliły się na tyle, by ukazała się w nich szczupła postać, zaglądająca niepewnie do środka.

Eric.

Mój piękny, jasnowłosy, zawsze elegancki i nienagannie ubrany, opanowany i spokojny…

… teraz wyglądał jak uosobienie nieszczęścia, z włosami potarganymi, jakby ciągle przeczesywał palcami, twarzą poszarzałą i zmęczoną, i w wygniecionym ubraniu.

Przypatrywał mi się przez chwilę szeroko otwartymi oczami, jakby nie dowierzał, że jestem przytomny. Zrobił ostrożny krok do środka. Widziałem jak maska jego zwykłego opanowania i obojętności, którą z taką pieczołowitością nosił, powoli się kruszy i rozpada, i ukazuje mi się cała gama emocji. Wyciągnąłem w jego stronę rękę i uśmiechając się zachęcająco, zawołałem cicho:

\- Eric…!

Tyle mu było trzeba, bo podbiegł prosto do łóżka i przysiadł na brzegu, wpatrując się we mnie intensywnie. Szare oczy zaczęły się podejrzanie szklić, a usta drżeć, gdy nagle pochylił się nade mną i zaczął całować. A raczej obcałowywać całą moją twarz: policzki, nos, czoło, powieki, usta. Na ustach skupiając się szczególnie.

Niestety nie uszło to uwagi aparatury to pomiaru pracy serca i zaczęła pikać zdecydowanie szybciej niż do tej pory. I to nas trochę otrzeźwiło. Eric odsunął się ostrożnie, uważając, żeby nie uszkodzić ani mnie, ani przyłączonych do mnie kabelków. Po jego twarzy spływały łzy, które natychmiast starłem dłonią.

\- Cześć – mruknąłem, czując niewysłowioną radość z jego obecności. Teraz mogłem się mu przyjrzeć z bliska. – Ciężkie dni, co? – zapytałem, widząc jego podkrążone oczy i poprzygryzane wargi. Erik zmarszczył brwi niemal z oburzeniem, a ja zaśmiałem się. A raczej próbowałem się zaśmiać, bo było to raczej trudne z żebrami ciasno obwiniętymi bandażem. Skrzywiłem się lekko, co nie uszło uwagi mojego chłopaka. – Spałeś cokolwiek? – zapytałem, na co on wzruszył lekceważąco ramionami i z wahaniem i ogromną delikatnością odsunął kołdrę. Wpatrywał się długo w opatrunek na mojej klatce piersiowej, po czym przesunął po nim palcami, ledwo dotykając materiału. Zacisnął usta w wąską kreskę.

\- Teraz ja będę miał swoje blizny – spróbowałem zażartować, ale Eric tylko spojrzał na mnie pochmurnie. Wyszczerzyłem się jak głupek. Żyłem, Eric był obok i mogłem mieć tylko nadzieję, że już będzie bezpieczny. Czy trzeba było mi czegoś więcej? – Nie martw się o mnie. Podobno usunęli mi tylko płuco. – Jasnowłosy wydawał się tym nieco przerażony, więc postanowiłem złagodzić nieco swoją wypowiedź: - No dobrze, dwa płaty z prawego płuca. Z tym da się żyć. Serio. Nic mi nie będzie. W razie czego mam jeszcze trzy inne płaty. Znaczy z płuca. Gdybym musiał jeszcze kiedyś… no wiesz, stanąć na linii strzału – paplałem trochę bez sensu, choć w tym momencie przed oczami stanęła mi tamta scena i przypomniałem sobie ból, jaki wtedy czułem. Eric musiał pomyśleć dokładnie o tym samym, bo zbladł jeszcze bardziej. – Nie, nie, żartuję. Nic się nie stanie! Na pewno już złapali tych gości i nikt nie będzie do nas strzelał. Albo wiem, będziemy już zawsze jeździć z Arturem. Darujemy sobie romantyczne spacery nad Tamizą i… - Eric przyłożył mi palce do ust, co było z jego strony bardzo subtelnym znakiem, bym się w końcu zamknął.

Zamilkłem więc, a on wziął głęboki oddech i patrząc mi prosto w oczy…

\- Andy – powiedział.

_Powiedział._

P o w i e d z i a ł.

Zatkało mnie i teraz to ja nie wiedziałem, co mam powiedzieć, tylko gapiłem się na niego. Sprzęt do EKG znowu zaczął szybciej pikać.

\- Ty… Eric… Ty mówisz? – wydukałem zdezorientowany.

Skinął głową. Po czym zaczerwienił się lekko, co na zwykle bladych policzkach wyglądało naprawdę uroczo, i odkaszlnął.

\- Tak – szepnął i daję słowo, był to najpiękniejszy dźwięk na świecie.

\- Jak…? Od kiedy?

Zwilżył wargi.

\- Od… - nie dokończył, tylko znów powiódł palcami po opatrunku.

Właściwie nagle wydało mi się to bardzo logiczne. Przestał mówić po wstrząsającym przeżyciu. Zaczął na nowo mówić po wydarzeniu, które najwyraźniej wstrząsnęło nim równie głęboko. I coś, co od dawna było zablokowane w jego umyśle… po prostu się odblokowało. Potrzebował takiego impulsu. Potrzebował sytuacji, w której znów mógł zareagować krzykiem. I teraz jak o tym myślałem, to faktycznie w tamtym momencie, gdy impet, z jakim uderzyły we mnie dwa pociski, rzucił mnie na ziemię, wydawało mi się, że słyszę krzyk, że widzę jak Eric krzyczy. Wtedy zdawało się to niemożliwe, ale najwyraźniej…

Eric wyrwał mnie z tych rozmyślań, ponownie nachylając się nade mną i całując krótko w usta. Uśmiechnąłem się do niego, kiedy odgarnął mi włosy z czoła. Zagryzł wargę i w jego oczach pojawiła się determinacja. Pochylił się jeszcze bardziej, tak że musnął ustami mój policzek, a potem płatek ucha. Jego oddech załaskotał mnie, gdy wyszeptał dwa słowa, które sprawiły, że na całym ciele pojawiła mi się gęsia skórka, serce zaczęło walić jak młotem, a ja myślałem, że człowiek nie może być już bardziej szczęśliwy.

Ogarnąłem go ostrożnie ramionami, przyciskając do siebie na tyle, ile mogłem i mruknąłem w jego włosy:

\- Ja ciebie też.

 

*

Ze snu obudził mnie ruch po mojej prawej stronie. Otworzyłem oczy i zauważyłem stojącą obok pielęgniarkę, która odłączała mi od dłoni pustą kroplówkę. Spojrzała na mnie, a potem nieco w bok i jej usta drgnęły w lekkim uśmiechu. Dopiero wtedy zdałem sobie sprawę, że to przyjemne ciepło, które czuję po lewej stronie, to wtulony we mnie Eric, smacznie śpiący, choć mogło mu nie być zbyt wygodnie, kiedy tak leżał skulony z jedną ręką przerzuconą przez mój brzuch. Jego ciepły oddech co chwilę muskał moją nagą skórę.

Odkaszlnąłem cicho, zastanawiając się, jakby tu uprosić pielęgniarkę, żeby nie budziła Erika. Przyglądałem się jej przez chwilę i odniosłem wrażenie, jakbym ją już kiedyś widział: ciemne, długie włosy, łagodna twarz w kształcie serca…

Tymczasem ona jednak podeszła do zasłanego łóżka po drugiej stronie sali i wzięła z niego koc. Podeszła do nas i ostrożnie przykryła nim Erika.

\- Dziękuję – szepnąłem.

Kobieta przyłożyła palec do ust, ale uśmiechnęła się z czułością i wyszła, gasząc za sobą światło.

Leżąc w ciemności, ciszy i błogim cieple pomyślałem, czy limit cudów w moim życiu już się wyczerpał.

  

 

[1] Korzystałam z tej strony <http://poradnia.swidnik.pl/artykuly/mutyzm-etiologia-i-terapia> 

[2] „Outlaws of love” Adam Lambert


End file.
